1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kit for converting optical fiber retaining clip for use in connection with fiber optic conversion kits. The kit for converting optical fiber retaining clip has particular utility in connection with conversion kit for converting fiber optic retainer from biconic to subscription channel connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kit for converting optical fiber retaining clips are desirable for converting older biconic connectors to modern subscription channel (SC) connectors a single connector at a time. This invention allows limited service interruption and the ability to use older biconic six pack connectors with newer SC connectors.
The use of fiber optic conversion kits is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,251 to Margolin, et al discloses a fiber optic cable preparation tool of preparing fiber optic cable for termination with a fiber optic connector for cables of the type having a concentric arrangement, from the exterior of the center thereof, an outer protective cover, a layer of strength members and a buffer layered cover fiber. A longitudinally extending first member of the tool includes a longitudinal passage extending therethrough and the cable is mountable therein with a predetermined length extending from the front thereof. The front of the member is a frusto-conical shape on the exterior thereof and the cable is clamped within the member. A second clamp member also having a longitudinal passage therethrough is of a size such that the second clamp member can be received on the exterior of the frusto-conical end of the first member such as to hold strength members of the fiber optic cable securely against the outer surface of the frusto-conical end when the strength members are folded thereover. A sleeve press member then serves to force an inner sleeve which is mounted over the buffer covered end of the fiber into the region between the strength members and the buffered sleeve. The sleeve press member is of a predetermined length such that when engaged against the front end of the two previously described members, defines the length of fiber of the cable to be left with the buffer layer thereon so that the remaining fiber extending therefrom can have the buffer layer stripped. The disclosure also relates to a method of using the tool to prepare a fiber optic cable. However, the Margolin, et al. ""251 patent does not have the ability to punch a square hole in an existing circular hole for receiving an SC connector, does not have an elongate shaft and spring loaded cutter clement, and does not have an upstanding flange for receiving and positioning cable whereby a cutting element having pivotal rotating cutters is provided.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,917 to Franklin, et al discloses a tool for finishing terminated fiber optic cable that is a fixture for positioning and holding fiber optic cables for polishing. The fixture includes a cable clamping mechanism consisting of a pair of links that are pivotally attached to movable portions of a nest that receives and holds the terminated end of the cable. A holding member is positioned above the nests to steady and hold the cables in rough position while the nest accurately positions the fiber optic end for polishing. A dovetail member is provided to accurately attach the fixture to the polishing machine. The fixture is arranged to not contact the abrasive material during polishing. However, the Franklin, et al. ""917 patent does not have the ability to punch a square hole in an existing circular hole for receiving an SC connector, does not have an elongate shaft and spring loaded cutter element, and does not have an upstanding flange for receiving and positioning cable whereby a cutting element having pivotal rotating cutters is provided.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,921 to Wilkins, et al discloses a kit for converting a conductive cable closure to a fiber optic cable closure that has two end plate assemblies, and a closure base and a closure cover attached to the end plate assemblies. An adapter is secured within a cable entrance port in the end plate assembly to alter the end plate opening to accommodate a fiber optic cable. The adapter restrains the cable sheath against axial forces and provides a seal between the optical fiber cable, the adapter and the end plate assembly. A bracket assembly is provided to anchor the optical fiber cable strength member to the end plate assembly. The closure provides a mounting bar secured to said end plate assemblies proximate the closure base and a mounting platform secured to the mounting bar. However, the Wilkins, et al. ""921 patent does not have the ability to punch a square hole in an existing circular hole for receiving an SC connector, does not have an elongate shaft and spring loaded cutter element, and does not have an upstanding flange for receiving and positioning cable whereby a cutting element having pivotal rotating cutters is provided.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a kit for converting optical fiber retaining clip that allows conversion kit for converting fiber optic retainer from biconic to subscription channel connector. The Margolin, et al. ""251, Franklin, et al. ""917 and Wilkins, et al. ""921 patents make no provision for the ability to punch a square hole in an existing circular hole for receiving an SC connector, does not have an elongate shaft and spring loaded cutter element, and does not have an upstanding flange for receiving and positioning cable whereby a cutting element having pivotal rotating cutters is provided.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved kit for converting optical fiber retaining clip which can be used for conversion kit for converting fiber optic retainer from biconic to subscription channel connector. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the kit for converting optical fiber retaining clip according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conversion kit for converting fiber optic retainer from biconic to subscription channel connector.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of fiber optic conversion kits now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved kit for converting optical fiber retaining clip, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved kit for converting optical fiber retaining clip which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a kit for converting optical fiber retaining clip which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a tab shaver portion that has two parallel shaver blades connected to a tab shaver handle that is slidably connected to a tab shaver retainer platform. The parallel shaver blades are for shaving off a retaining clip tab and a retaining clip threaded shoulder. A square hole punch portion has a rectangular blade connected to a square hole punch handle. The square hole punch handle is slidably connected to a square hole punch press platform. The rectangular blade is for punching out a square hole section from the retaining clip. A notch cutter portion has a plurality of rotatable cutters pivotally connected to a notch cutter platform. A notch cutter handle is slidably connected to a notch cutter platform. The rotatable cutters are for cutting a plurality of retaining notches into the retaining clip.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a tab shaver grip, a tab shaver bias, a tab shave lip, a square hole punch grip, a square hole punch bias, a notch cutter grip and a notch cutter bias. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved kit for converting optical fiber retaining clip that has all of the advantages of the prior art fiber optic conversion kits and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved kit for converting optical fiber retaining clip that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved kit for converting optical fiber retaining clip that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such kit for converting optical fiber retaining clip economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new kit for converting optical fiber retaining clip that provides in the apparatuses s of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a kit for converting optical fiber retaining clip for conversion kit for converting fiber optic retainer from biconic to subscription channel connector.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.